Te amo o no te amo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Yamato tiene que poner en orden sus sentimientos... la ve y...


¿Te amo o no te amo? 

Por Sumire-chan ^.^

Nota Inicial: Esto lo hice después de ver por primera vez a la hermana de Daisuke, espero que les guste, me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen y como Matt no le presta mucha atención pensé en hacer algo distinto. Wueno... ¡¡Dejen reviews!! 

El cielo se teñía de rojizos y anaranjados con las franjas blancas que surcaban el cielo y los pájaros que buscaban el refugio a la noche. En una poco transitada calle de Odaiba, Yamato Ishida caminaba con tranquilidad, acababa de salir de uno de los ensayos con su banda y se permitía volver a su casa. 

Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que cuando un sollozo cercano se sintió se sobresaltó y comenzó a buscar al dueño de ese gemido tan doloroso. Y lo encontró... más bien la encontró. Ahí estaba Jun, la hermana de Daisuke, con su castaño cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, una mirada perdida, sollozando entrecortadamente. Estaba sentada en el cordón de la vereda llorando tristemente. Y Yamato descubrió la belleza en ella, cuando los surcos cristalinos de las lágrimas brillaron aún más. La encontró bella en verdad, hermosa y perfecta para él. Jamás lo había pensado, jamás la había notado. Y ella... tan insistente con él, en realidad lo quería... ¿O no? Tal vez era sólo un sentimiento de admiración o algo similar. 

Pero ella tantas veces se lo había dicho que para Yamato eso había sido una molestia, pero ahora... realmente la encontraba hermosa.

"Pero... yo... no entiendo... si tantas veces la alejé de mi... pensando que la única mujer dueña de mi corazón era Sora. Ahora no entiendo..."

Como guiado por un guardián interior, su corazón latiendo desesperado se le acercó lo suficiente para que ella levantara su cabeza para verlo. Había tenido el rostro cubierto por sus brazos y cuando lo miró, Matt descubrió el cielo. Sus ojos estaban empapados por las lágrimas pero brillaban dulcemente, por sus mejillas las lágrimas corrían en ríos rebeldes y cristalinos y se veían levemente coloreadas.

- Matt... - susurró ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? 

El mismo se regañó por esa tonta pregunta. 

- eh... sí... eto... estoy bien.

- Jun, ¿Qué pasa?

Ella volteó hacia un costado y Yamato se sentó a su lado, con la intención de obligarla a que le contara.

- Fue un chico... él y yo salimos a tomar un helado... me dijo... me dijo que me quería...

Matt sintió algo quebrarse en su interior pero... ¿Porqué?

- y me fui de la cafetería a mi casa... pero me olvidé mi bolso y volví buscarlo... entonces... lo ví con otra chica... estaban... ellos... estaban besándose. - terminó esto con un sollozo y volvió a ocultarse con sus temblorosos brazos.

- Jun... yo...

Ella no se movió. Tan frágil.. y Yamato sintió la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza, cobijado por ese dulce aroma que la muchacha poseía. Ahora se arrepentía de todas las veces que la había alejado. 

- Jun... yo... - repitió.

La vió secarse los ojos lentamente y mirarlo con una tenue sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, pero ahora será mejor que vuelva a casa

Se levantó tambaleante pero resbaló y si el cantante no hubiese estado allí habría caído. Pero él estaba. La sujetó con firmeza por los brazos y la acercó a él. Quería protegerla, deseaba saber lo que sentía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba confundido, y ella sorprendida. Sus órbitas marrones se apartaron de las suyas como si algo en ella las hipnotizara. Jun no quería ser la chica molesta, la fan histérica. 

Yamato no iba a soltarla, la aprisionó más y pudo sentir su cálido aliento, tan frágil como ella.

- lo siento, Jun.

- ...

- siento todas las veces que te engañé, siento haberte tratado mal, perdóname.

Ella no le miró más. Pero Yamato no paró, necesita amarla, por primera vez necesitaba que sus sentimientos fluyeran sin que las prisiones de un corazón frío tantas veces los acorralaran.

- Aishiteru, Jun. - le susurró al oído.

Esta vez sí la joven le miró a los ojos, y sonrió. Una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta, llena de amor.

- Yo también Matt, pensé que ya lo sabías.

- Y yo creí que sólo era una obsesión o admiración, algo así.

- Jamás. Siempre te amé.

Yamato estaba seguro de las palabras y acortando la distancia que los separaba los unió en un dulce beso, apasionado y perfecto. Sus bocas se conocían cada vez más y aprendía de las sutiles caricias, brindándose un poco de ese tiempo que necesitaban de hace mucho.

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo.

- Matt, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

- claro, koishi.

Ella le sonrió ante el seudónimo romántico. 

- Matt...

- ¿Si?

- Te amaré siempre.

- Yo también.

Volvieron a besarse, sellando una promesa eterna y romántica. El amor siempre nos sorprende y el encontrarlo es lo más emocionante de la vida, quizás está a la vuelta de la esquina, mirar con atención es importante. 

"Amor no es mirarse el uno al otro sino mirar los dos para el mismo lado"

FIN

NOTA FINAL: Espero que les haya gustado, a mí sí, me quedó bonito justito como yo quería ^^. Ahora porfiss dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada, y díganme qué les parece una continuación y eso. ¿Qué dicen? ^.^ 

Disculpen mi locura...

Misao: Es que no tienes remedio, Sumire-chan.

Sumire: ¬¬U ¿De qué hablas?

Misao: ^-^ estás chiflada...

Sumire: ya vas a pedir algo, eh!

Misao: Oye, ::::I_I::: ¿Porqué te enojas?

Sumire: ¡¡ya deja de molestarme!! ¡¡¡Aoshi-san!!!

Aoshi: ¿Si?

Sumire: ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Aoshi: ^-^ bueno...

Sumire: primero... y... - le secretea.

Misao: O_o ¿Qué traerá? 

Aoshi: Misao, ¿Vamos a comer?

Misao: o_oU uh.... buueno...

Sumire: ^_______^ Ja, ja. Y se creía que era otra cosa!! Encima que una la ayuda!!! ¬_¬ Por lo menos me la saqué de encima.

A lo lejos: ¡¡¡¡¡SUMIRE-CHAN!!!!!

Sumire: ^_____^U este.... je. Je ¡¡Nos vemos!! 


End file.
